


The Apology

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: Anna gets a surfing lesson. Sort of.





	The Apology

The sun glared down onto Anna, and she felt as if it was directly targeting her skin. She pulled her sunscreen out from her bag and applied a big smear on her cheeks. She was already annoyed at even being at the beach, a sun burn would just piss her off more. 

Anna did not care much for the outdoors. She liked being inside with her books and her computer. She shot a glare at the two idiots who had dragged her to the beach.

"Anna please," her annoying cousin, Castiel, said. "You don't have to keep staring at us like that, we understand you are angry."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "But there's really no reason to act like we stole one of your kidneys."

"I think I still have a reason to be upset." She crossed her arms. "I mean, besides what you two did to me your ridiculous idea of an apology is a damn surfing lesson. It's like you don't know me at all."

Dean rolled his eyes. His stupid green eyes. "You're just being dramatic. Trust me, when the day is over you'll be thanking me." He gestured to the bench. "Just take a seat, Jo will be here soon."

"Ah, yes. Jo. The possible serial killer I have never met nor seen. How will she chop up my body I wonder?"

"She is not a-" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "There is nothing wrong with her. I used to babysit her and our dads work together. She is almost completely normal."

Anna raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. "'Almost'?"

He rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well, she does have a knife collection. And I recommend you don't say anything about whiskey. She thinks of herself as an expert."

"Awesome," she replied, laying the sarcasm on as thick as possible. "And what are you two going to be doing while the drunken murderer is drowning me?"

Dean blushed, making the pretty little freckles on his face stand out. "Cas is taking me somewhere. It's apparently a surprise."

Cas took a quick look at his phone. "We actually need to go now." He grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him away. "See you at the beach house!"

Anna watched them walk off, shooting daggers she knew they couldn't see at their joined hands. How dare they do that in front of her. Not the she was still mad at what they did really, she had gotten over it pretty quickly, but she had been putting on what she thought was a very perfect act of anger. Normal people would not be flaunting there sickeningly sweet relationship in front of the person they thought they hurt, but Dean and Cas were clearly not normal, which made sense considering how they got together.

A car honked and Anna leapt back onto the strip of concrete that led to the beach. The terrible, terrible beach. The car pulled up into the spot she had been standing on, and Anna saw it was a red jeep. She remembered that Dean had told hear earlier that's what Jo drove, and she noticed two surfboards in the back.

A woman stepped out of the drivers side, water shoes crunching on the ground. The woman turned toward her and Anna's jaw dropped. Jo was gorgeous; her long golden hair was hanging down, curling at the bottom, and Anna couldn't help but notice at how her blue wetsuit hugged her body and showed off her curves. Anna's mind wandered, thinking about what it looked like without the wetsuit.

"You Anna?" Jo asked. Anna was startled to see that she was standing right in front of her, very close to her face.

"Uhm, yeah." When did her throat get dry? Jo looked her up and down, and she felt her face get red, which she knew was obvious on her fair skin.

"So you gonna change into a suit?" 

"Oh, uh, I'm wearing it underneath." Jo took a step back and gestured toward her in a "Go ahead" motion.

Anna blushed again and placed her bag on the ground. She stripped off her shirt and dropped it into the bag, then slipped off her flip flops, wincing at the hot ground, and shimmied out of her shorts. She felt strangely naked standing in front of Jo in her bikini, and she really wished she had not agreed to this stupid surfing lesson. Looking at a woman as beautiful as Jo was something she loved to do, but having her look back just made her self-conscious.

The blonde looked her up and down again, and Anna watched her flick her tongue out and lick her lips. If Anna kept blushing she was certain her skin would permanently turn red.

******

Lying on a surfboard in the ocean was something Anna never in her life thought of doing. Paddling out on the damn thing made heart thump wildly in her chest, and watching Jo didn't help slow it down. All she kept thinking was that she would fall off and drown or get eaten by a shark or lose her suit, which would just be embarrassing. 

"Anna," Jo said, suddenly next to her. "You got to calm down." She placed her calloused hand in the middle of Anna's back and the redhead's palms started sweating. "Are you alright?" Her voice was soothing.

Anna grunted in response and held tighter to the surfboard. She focused on the floral design, pinks and yellows mixing together. Her eyes turned toward the water and she gasped loudly.

"J-j-jellyfish!" She screeched and tipped off the surfboard, splashing into the water and sinking down. She felt terrified and couldn't move her arms. All of a sudden, someone was pulling her up by her arms, and she broke the surface, spluttering out water.

"Are you alright?" The redhead looked up at Jo, staring into her beautiful brown eyes and nodded. "You don't really want to learn to surf do you?" Anna shook her head. The blond smiled slightly. "Do you want to get out and go get food?"

Oh thank god, Anna thought, and nodded. This woman is a blond angel.

******

"So, why did Dean-o tell me you were dying to learn how to surf?" Jo swirled a french fry into a mixture of mayonnaise and ketchup and popped it into her mouth. She continued as she chewed, "I mean, it was so obvious you didn't want to be anywhere near the water."

After rinsing off the sand and disgusting salt water, the two dried off and changed. Anna still felt gross, sand somehow in her ass and the feeling of the water still clinging to her hair. She could smell it all on herself and was absolutely going to take a proper shower the second she got back to Dean's family's beach house. The two of them had then headed to a diner on the boardwalk. Anna got a salad and Jo got onion rings and french fries, which ew. Carbs.

She sighed in response. "I don't know how much you and Dean talk, but him and Cas did something to me." 

The blond clucked her tongue. "The cheating thing?"

"Ah, so you know."

"I have walked in on them while I knew you were together." She shuddered and Anna laughed.

"Yeah. So I am not actually mad at the cheating, oddly. I'm mad at the lying. If they had told me they wanted to be together I would have gladly stepped back. Dean and I were never in love or anything like that, it was just for fun."

She had met Dean through her cousin. The Winchester had answered an ad for a roommate a few years ago and him and Cas had become fast friends. The two of them had a whole mutual pining thing going, but were too stubborn and scared to do anything about it. They started sneaking around behind Anna's back about three months into her and Dean's relationship, and had come clean two weeks ago.

"I'm not even angry at them anymore anyway. It's funny guilting them." She smiled. "I usually hang out with them, and if they starting acting all cute and shit I act like I am upset just to fuck with them. Like yesterday, Cas was feeding Dean pizza and when I acted like I was gonna cry they let me have the last slice. And last week we were watching TV and they started cuddling on the couch so I glared at them and they let me pick what to watch. I made them watch some shitty Lifetime movie."

"That's hilarious," Jo chuckled. "But probably not very healthy, and maybe slightly sociopathic."

She shrugged. "Anyway, Dean set the lesson up as an apology. Not sure why he thought of it though." But it is nice to look at Jo, she thought.

The blond's phone vibrated, and she looked at it. "Oh, shit. My sister is going into labor. I got to go, uhm, do you need a ride?"

"Oh, no. Dean's beach house isn't that far away." Jo then asked her if she had a pen, which she did, and the woman wrote something on her arm.

"My number," she explained. "Call me for our second date."

Anna smirked. "Don't we need a first date for a second to happen?"

"Well, I did save your life and bought you food. That's a date to me."

"Most of my dates end with a kiss." Jo stood up, walked to her side, and pecked her on the lips.

"There," she grinned. "Officially a first date."

******

When Anna walked into the house, she heard a painful moaning noise coming from the living room. She saw Dean and Cas on the couch, the Winchester lying on his back, his head on her cousin's lap as he rubbed slow circles onto his stomach.

"What happened to him?" The man's face was twisted up in pain, and Anna felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"We went on a tour of a candy factory," Castiel explained, "and Dean went overboard with the free samples."

"It was worth it," Dean groaned.

Anna bit back a smile. "Did he take anything?"

"Nothing in the medicine cabinet that's useful."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of pepto bismal. When she handed it over to her cousin, she saw his eyes linger on Jo's phone number.

"Oh, so our little matchmaking plan worked?"

"Oh, shut up." She sat down on the couch next to Dean and patted his stomach.


End file.
